there
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: The kill, it excited her.. but the thing she loved the most.. was him- SASUSAKU..


There, a man, a woman and its prey. The sun was already set and the moon was the only light in that clearing, her pink hair strands hung loosely and her jade eyes sparkled with excitement. She had her black leather top and pants, with her black boots; truth to be said, even though it was leather, she didn't mind, it was comfortable.

As she lured her next victim she sensed another presence, a young man, her instincts told her to dispose the presence but she had no time, he was already there. A man, around his middle-twenties came to her. "Hello babe, Have I met you before?" he slurred. "No, I think we should meet each other." "Ohh… are you a virgin?" he boldly asked and she smirked. "Sorry, Honey; can't answer that, it wouldn't be proper." And with that, the young man hiding in the bushes witnessed the fastest kill he had ever seen; it was silent and raw yet graceful. And as his eyes left her body, he could see the mangled body, one blow was enough, the small woman had a bit of blood on her cheek, it aroused him.

As the pink haired beauty leaned in she said. "No, I wasn't as lucky to keep my innocence." Her voice a bit proud. And when she turned to face the hiding man. "I saw you a long time ago, consider yourself lucky, and would you do me a big favor, babe?" the man was dazed by her appearance and nodded, "Tell Uchiha, he is no longer welcomed by Konoha." The man nodded and as she left he yelled a simple request. "Tell me your name." she smirked. "I am Konoha's Cherry Blossom". And she disappeared in a twirl of petals in honor to her name and as she left, she remembered her avenger, whom she had given everything precious to her.

The man disappeared and appeared in Hebi's camp and as he spotted the young Uchiha he shuddered, remembering the sudden events. "Hey Sasuke! I… just witnessed something awesome!" the rest of the team, clearly curious; came closer to him, "Well," he started and sat down

"On my way here, I got caught in between an assassination and... you should have seen her, it was.. Beautiful, that hottie was totally worth my time. You see, when I saw her body, believe when I say it should be the best in bed, maybe I should introduce my.." he trailed off, in his own thoughts. "Suigetsu" came a firm voice, yes, Sasuke Uchiha was curious at were this was going. "Oh, yeah, right. Well, let me tell you, she was the hottest girl I've ever seen, and the black leather complimented her. Though, her hair color was pretty weird, who has pink hair? Well, she killed that man-whore so fast, but she moved gracefully, you know what I mean? It was… and then, she SPOKE to me! She told me to tell you Sasuke, that you are no longer welcomed in Konoha." Sasuke's eyes were open with anxiety, 'but... If he wasn't welcomed, how would he get to Sakura?'

"When I asked her name, she only said…" he was cut off by a kunai which was dangerously close to his forehead. When they looked, it was her, just sitting on a tree branch, smirking. Karin's eyes widened, all she could think was the girl was indeed pretty and she could take her Sasuke-kun away from her.

Juugo seemed in peace with the girl- ermm.. Woman and Suigetsu was more than pleased. "Well, hello Sasuke. I trust you got my message." Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Sakura.." he muttered. "Good, now if you excuse me…" she trailed off and was about to disappear in another twirl of petals when a hand got to her. Sasuke's hand to be exact. "What, no kiss?" he teased and she glared, she gave him a peck on the cheek and as she was leaving his cheek, she gave a slow lick, making him groan. Karin gasped and Suigetsu was drooling, Juugo didn't mind the lover's scene. As Sasuke groaned, Sakura couldn't help but smirk. "Missed me, babe?" and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Karin screeched and lunged for Sakura, and the latter, being the best killer just stepped aside as Karin fell and bumped all over the fat, ugly body.

"Sakura, you finished early right?" she nodded, confused at were this was going. He smirked before placing her on his shoulder and disappearing in a twirl of sparks. When they arrived, they were at a cabin as far as Sakura could register. He kissed her lips and all of her worries had been set aside. "Sasuke-kun" she moaned and Sasuke groaned, he lifted her of her feet and to keep her balance she placed her legs around his hips, her hands around his neck, she kissed him slowly but passionately. "I.. missed you Sasuke-kun… When.. will you come back?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer, being the good lover she was, she let it go, and the whole night, neither one of them left that cabin. "Sakura, I'll come back soon, tell that dobe that when he becomes Hokage, he might as well save a spot for me in Konoha" and for the longest time, she swore she saw her Sasuke smile. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" she whispered into the night. "Aishiteru, Sakura. Don't miss me too much" and with that kiss, they sealed their pact, she would wait, and he would come back. She would wait for her true love, no matter the cold nights, the bad fights, the crappy fan boys….

…Because he was worth it all…


End file.
